


Жил-был кот

by Souris__rousse



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: История жизни одного корабельного кота, рассказанная им самим.





	Жил-был кот

Я — кот. Имени у меня нет, потому что имена дают люди — а их мама учила меня сторониться. И была в этом совершенно права.  
Я родился и вырос в Павшем Лондоне. Это не самое лучшее место для кошек, откровенно говоря. Мама рассказывала, что когда-то город стоял под небом, а вокруг расстилались поля. В амбарах и конюшнях хранилось зерно, которым питались мыши. А мышей ловили мы.   
Но с тех пор многое изменилось. Кое-что к лучшему — теперь мы можем разговаривать (а соображали мы всегда не хуже людей. Как по мне, так даже лучше). Правда, крысы теперь тоже стали поумнее и предпочитают пользоваться оружием, чтобы отбиваться от нашего брата. Но кошки никогда не славились любовью к честной борьбе. Главное не нападать на тех, кто обжился и ведёт себя прилично. Зато всякая шушера — наша законная добыча.  
Вообще нас в Лондоне не так уж много. Люди особенно не замечают, но многие ушли. Говорят, отсюда, из Подземья, ускользнуть куда-то гораздо легче, чем с поверхности. Одни отправились в благословенный город Ултар, что за рекой Скай, где никто не имеет право убивать кошек. Другие прошли тропами времени и обосновались в Египте за много лет до того, как Лондон вообще был построен. Ходят слухи, что на поверхности черные кошки могли прыгнуть на луну прямо с крыши. Но я не черный кот и живу в Павшем Лондоне, так что толку мне от этих разговоров.  
Жизнь в городе, если только тебя не приютила какая-нибудь состоятельная и добрая семья, не очень лёгкая. Я уже говорил, что крысы вооружились? А сверху могут напасть летучие мыши-вампиры. Да и с другой едой бывают проблемы. Люди теперь питаются всякой дрянью, так что на помойке редко можно найти что-то съедобное.  
Мне ещё повезло. Моя мама сумела найти себе местечко в доках, ну и я постарался остаться там же. Крысы стараются обходить места, где мы живём, стороной. Зато морряки привозят рыбу, а порой даже кальмаров и крабов. Получается, я живу в основном воровством. Редко кому хочется подкормить кота, особенно если он выглядит так, как я. За место в доках приходится воевать. И то, что у меня нет куска хвоста, порвано ухо и перекошена морда — это ещё ничего. Видели бы вы моих противников.

После очередного раздела территорий моей ближайшей соседкой оказалась леди Фелиция Фей. У неё есть настоящая родословная, но с хозяином ей не повезло. Зато у неё очень острый слух — даже для кошки.  
Позавчера она позвала меня поохотится на банду крысюков, который почему-то забрели в наши места. Так что у меня был прекрасный ужин и даже обед. А сегодня должны была прийти баржа с рыбой. Хотя, конечно, она могла прийти и позже. Но я надеялся на неё — свежая рыба куда вкуснее залежавшейся и тем более солёной.  
Я прогуливался за ящиками, стараясь не особенно попадаться на глаза местным рабочим. Они грубоваты и очень невнимательные. Наступить на хвост для них — обычное дело. А потом они даже не извиняются.   
Леди Фелиция тоже ждала баржу, устроившись подремать в пустом мешке. Я было подумал заняться тем же самым, но, завернув в укромный уголок лабиринта, задел лапой тонкую леску. На меня с грохотом упала клетка. Оказывается, я наступил на её дно. Я зашипел и попытался поднять её, но она оказалась очень тяжелой. Хорошо ещё, что она не упала мне на лапу или хвост.  
\- Это обычный местный кот, сэр, - сказал какой-то из местных работяг, судя по его запаху.  
Ко мне наклонилось чьё-то лоснящееся лицо.  
\- Я думаю, что он прекрасно подойдёт. Ваши пять монет, как договаривались.  
«Наверное, ему зачем-то понадобились наши секреты», - подумал я тогда. За свободу кошкам приходится иногда дорого платить. Да, мы запоминаем многое из того, на что люди не удосуживаются обратить внимание. Но это не повод бесцеремонно хватать нас или, что ещё хуже, запихивать в коробку, чтобы подарить другу «кошку в коробке». Люди вообще очень жестокие существа.  
\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь легко от меня избавится? - незнакомец защелкнул замки и поднял клетку повыше и наклонился к самым прутьям. Я мог бы вцепиться ему в лицо, но решил пока этого не делать. - Нет уж, котик. Ты теперь мой со всеми потрохами, - он осклабился и сплюнул себе под ноги. От этого странного человека пахло потом, табаком, рыбой и порохом. «Он пират», понял я. И тут мне стало не по себе. Пираты очень опасны и непредсказуемы. Они поселились на сталагмите, в котором нет ни одной удобной бухты, а корабли поднимают вверх на тросах.  
\- Что, даже ни одного мява на прощание своим местным друзьям? - продолжал издеваться человек. - Ну как знаешь. Ты их больше не увидишь.

Так меня похитили пираты — и так я отправился в своё первое морское путешествие.  
Я видел настороженные и испуганные глаза Фелиции, когда меня несли к трапу. Я был рад, что она не попалась в лапы к морским разбойникам.

Мою клетку поставили в трюме, где не было ни одной лампы или свечи. Мы, кошки, неплохо видим в полумраке, который люди называют темнотой, но вот в кромешной тьме я ничего не мог разглядеть. Зато мог учуять — через пару минут после отплытия к моей клетке подошла крыса.

\- Что, не повезло тебе, да?  
\- Ты пришла позлорадствовать? - настороженно спросил я. Когда крысам выпадает шанс, они не особенно нас щадят.  
\- Нет, правда жалко тебя. Вас по кораблю штук десять распихали, но так, чтобы вы разговаривать друг с другом не могли. А то сбежите.  
\- Конечно сбежим. Если герцогиня узнает…  
\- Откуда, глупый ты кот? Думаешь, вы первые на этом корабле?  
\- Пираты постоянно похищают кошек? Но зачем?  
\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю. Я с корабля стараюсь не сходить без необходимости, - крыса фыркнула.  
\- И давно они этим промышляют?  
\- Это четвёртый раз. Первый был неудачный — они напихали кошек в один трюм, ну и разумеется вы быстро смылись, когда корабль и от причала отойти толком не успел. Попрыгали на берег, только вас и видели. А потом уже больше одной-двух кошек они не упускали.  
\- Мне надо выбраться отсюда, - решительно сказал я.  
\- Поздно уже. Скоро мы выйдем в море.

Так я и провёл следующие три дня. Кормили меня редко, но не совсем плохой рыбой. Крыса помогла мне открыть клетку (в обмен на часть еды и обещание не нападать на неё), так что я мог ходить по всему трюму и даже выглядывать наружу через дырку в полу. На палубе не происходило ничего интересного. Только один раз я услышал голос другой кошки. Если бы я не думал о том, что меня ждёт на Горе Гейдера, плавание можно было бы назвать приятным. К сожалению, я не смог найти ни одного зеркала, чтобы ускользнуть через зазеркалье (я сам не пробовал, но мама рассказывала, что мы так можем). Оставалось надеяться, что на самом острове люди не столь предусмотрительны.

Я понял, что мы приплыли, когда корабль начал двигаться вверх. Я даже различил скрип лебёдки и треск обшивки.

Наконец, меня достали из вонючей коморки и куда-то понесли. Вокруг было очень светло, горело множество факелов и свечей, так что мне пришлось зажмуриться. Но я старался запоминать дорогу, правда, это было нелегко. Мы спускались, поднимались и снова спускались, пока меня не поставили на пол. Передо мной была клетка побольше, в которой сидел облезлый рыжий кот.  
Стенка моей временной тюрьмы поднялась.  
\- Ну ступай, котик. Это теперь твой новый дом. - Человек явно насмехался. Я осторожно прошел внутрь и принюхался. Рыжий кот, казалось, не обращал на меня внимания.  
\- Это твой новый товарищ, Винсент. Постарайся его не обижать, хе-хе. Не здесь, по крайней мере.  
И человек ушел.  
Когда затихли его шаги, рыжий кот заговорил. Почему-то шепотом. Я хотел подойти, но он волевым жестом велел оставаться мне на месте.  
\- Если хочешь выжить, делай, как я говорю. - Тут он внезапно зашипел и выгнул спину. - не обращай внимания, это просто маскарад. Чтобы они не думали, будто мы договариваемся.  
\- Рядом никого нет. - На всякий случай я тоже перешел на шепот  
\- Они могут подойти в любой момент, - и тут он издал страшный утробный мяв. - Пусть думают, что мы неразумные животные. В конце концов, тебя именно поэтому сюда привезли.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что они устраивают кошачьи бои. Этим мерзавцам нравится смотреть, как мы калечим и убиваем друг друга. Иногда ещё крыс или птиц.  
\- Люди совсем сошли с ума, - новости, что и говорить, были плохими.  
\- Это не просто люди. Это пираты. У многих из них изначально не в порядке с головой, - тут Винсент выгнул спину, зашипел и уполз в другой конец клетки.

Моя жизнь в доках, как оказалось, неплохо подготовила меня к роли гладиатора. Некоторых новичков, по словам Винсента, просто кидали в море после первого же боя, потому что людям становилось ясно, что толку от них не будет. Мы, кошки, хищники, а не бойцы. Но я смог расправиться с крысой и серьёзно ранил ворона, хотя и тот успел долбануть меня своим огромным клювом по голове.   
В Подземье тяжело вести счет дням, даже когда ты можешь поглядеть на часы. Здесь же, взаперти, я быстро потерял ощущение времени. Я ел, я спал, я дрался, я зализывал раны. Иногда на арене мне удавалось перекинуться парой слов с другой кошкой под аккомпанемент собственного шипения и визга. Почему-то, если мы громко орали, можно было обойтись парой царапин да укусов, а не полноценным боем. Все кошки, которые пережили первые пару стычек, знали об этом. Кое-кто был здесь уже несколько месяцев — пробная партия, как они сами себя называли.  
Винсент и Хлоя, черная кошка с белым пятном на лбу, что-то задумали. Я и другие кошки передавали им сообщения, чаще всего какую-то дурацкую абракадабру, которую ещё пойди запомни, когда надо бегать, прыгать, орать и кусаться. Но было ясно, что нам всем давно пора на свободу.  
Я не расспрашивал Винсента. У того развилась настоящая паранойя, и он чаще всего просто шипел на меня, а не разговаривал. Я всё чаще скучал по дому. Оказывается, тот бумажный пакет под угольным ящиком и впрямь был мне родным. Хотя, наверное, там уже кто-то поселился. Разве что Фелиция Фей позаботилась о том, чтобы отпугнуть конкурентов хотя бы на время.   
Вместо того, чтобы пытаться считать дни, я считал бои. Я выиграл уже почти пятнадцать (и два или три свёл в ничью), когда мне пришло послание от Хлои. На этот раз Винсент еле слышным шепотом перевёл его мне. «Скоро будет заваруха. Откладывайте еду». Откладывать еду, надо же. Как будто нас тут кормили вдосталь. Но раз такое дело, я стал припрятывать треть своей порции. Правда, рыба долго не лежит, так что когда она начинала пованивать, мне приходилось её съедать, и класть на её место свежую. От этого у меня окончательно испортился желудок и настроение. Однажды, когда свернулся калачиком у прутьев клетки и смотрел в стену, пытаясь представить себе порт, шум прибоя, почувствовать запах угля и рыбы, Винсент нашептал мне на ухо, что пираты делают ставки на наши драки, и одни из них недовольны другими, потому что кто-то ведёт нечестную игру. «Это же пираты», - фыркнул я. «Хлоя говорит, страсти совсем накалились. Ещё немного, и они устроят потасовку. И тут уж нам надо не зевать. Крысы подкуплены», - сказал он, и ушел в свой угол.  
Я постарался не тешить себя тщетными надеждами и решил поспать. И всё же я грезил тем, как вернусь домой и расскажу Фелиции историю каждого моего нового шрама.

Прошло ещё целых четыре боя, пока, наконец, масштабная драка, предсказанная Хлоей, не разразилась прямо во время очередного поединка. Я был в клетке и только слышал нарастающий гул снаружи. Потом кто-то ворвался в наш коридор и с криком «Мошенник, ты, Майк, п***ый мошенник, где ты прячешься, я так тебя разукрашу, что родная мамочка и трезвая тебя не узнает».   
Винсент вскочил.  
— Еда! - завопил он. Все сюда! У нас полно еды!  
Из-под пола на нас уставился сердитый крысиный глаз.  
— Покажи сначала.  
Винсент достал всё, что мы смогли скопить.  
— Два замка, - донёсся до нас вердикт.  
На нашей клетке висел один замок — значит, мы заработали свободу для кого-то ещё. Я голодал не зря!

Пока крысы возились с клеткой, Винсент нервничал.   
— Ты помнишь, откуда тебя принесли?  
— Плохо. Но я постараюсь найти.  
— Беги туда. Найди корабль, только не пиратский, заберись в него и жди, пока он отчалит.  
— Может быть, убежим вместе?  
— Я должен найти Хлою и помочь остальным. А ты — беги.

Стоило клетке открыться, как Винсент выволок меня наружу и чуть ли не укусил за хвост, чтобы я бежал быстрее. Мне не хотелось с ним расставаться — хотя он и вёл себя странно, я хотел помочь. «Не путайся под лапами», - последнее, что он мне сказал на прощание.  
Ну что же, раз все эти сложные планы были построены ради того, чтобы дать мне бежать, было бы глупо ослушаться в самом конце, правда? Так что я побежал. Краем глаза я заметил двух дерущихся мужчин, а потом я выскочил на улицу — правда, для этого пришлось изрядно поплутать по зданию, где нас держали, потому что большинство дверей и окон было закрыто. Однако на третьем этаже оказалось открытая рама, а большего мне было и не нужно. Я спрыгнул вниз, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился, как и все кошки, на четыре лапы. Я дал себе полминуты, чтобы сориентироваться и припустил туда, откуда пахло солью, железом и углём — то есть, кораблями.

Её звали «Настурция». Много позже я узнал, что так называется какой-то цветок на Поверхности, но в тот момент для меня это было просто странное слово. Которое пираты обычно не используют. Я бежал со всех лап, и просто взлетел по стропилам на корабль, быстро юркнув в трюм. Я мог только надеяться, что крысы, которые тут живут, окажутся достаточно наглыми, чтобы напасть на меня. В последний раз я кусал крысу очень давно, и потом мне долго не давали никакой еды. Людям было интересно смотреть на драки, а не на то, как мы едим своих противников. Что же, по моему мнению, тогда нас стоило бы и кормить почаще.

В свой первый день на новом корабле я спал. С палубы до меня доносился звон отбиваемых склянок, так что я снова мог следить за временем.  
Только на следующий день я учуял крыс. Но довольно далеко, где-то подо мной. Я решил немного обследовать своё пристанище. Это была маленькая каморка, в которое хранились канаты и верёвки, очень много канатов и верёвок. Прекрасное место, чтобы спать и прятаться, но еды там не было. Значит, мне нужно было её найти. Я подождал, пока не наступит ночь и все не уснут. Я искал съедобные запахи, но до меня доносился только аромат варёных грибов. Я пошел искать крыс.  
Они работали в отсеке с двигателем. Ужасное шумное вонючее место. Вообще обычно я не нападаю на таких крыс, но я очень проголодался. Так что я подкрался и схватил крайнего. Я так быстро бежал назад, что, кажется, остальные даже не поняли, куда делся их товарищ. Крысу я предусмотрительно сломал шею, чтобы он не пищал.

Так началось моё второе плавание на корабле. И оно было хуже предыдущего.  
Я питался крысами и пытался понять, куда мы идём. Подслушать разговоры команды оказалось делом не слишком простым, и, что самое печальное, бесполезным. Они обсуждали выпивку, тоску по Лондону, свои ночные кошмары и прорву других вещей, но не порт назначения.

Однажды ночью меня разбудил крик.  
«Что за тварь завелась на моём корабле? Кто перетаскал моих рабочих крыс? Между прочим, они обошлись мне в 100 эхо! Никто из вас, дармоедов, столько не зарабатывает! Найдите и прибейте её!»  
Я прижал уши и нахохлился. Да, я питался крысами. Но как будто тут можно было найти другую еду! У меня не было выбора!  
Однако это означало, что мне нужно будет сойти с этого корабля как можно скорее, пока меня не отыскали среди канатов и верёвок. Я бы хотел, чтобы это был Лондон, но я не мог сказать, что мне везло в последнее время. 

Матросы не слишком усердно обыскивали корабль, так что я довольно спокойно ускользал от них дня три. Но потом капитан совсем разбушевался. Он пригрозил вычесть стоимость крыс из жалования моряков, и тут они взялись за дело всерьёз. Я начал думать, что скоро меня найдут и бросят за борт (утопление — хуже смерти в Подземье не придумаешь), но тут раздался крик, что остров виден прямо по курсу. Мы причалили. 

Я подождал, пока капитан не сойдёт на берег, и только когда он скрылся из виду, стремглав бросился к трапу. Кто-то пытался схватить меня, но мне удалось ускользнуть прямо у него из рук — не зря у кошек такая гладкая шерсть. Только они меня и видели.

Конечно же, я очутился не в Лондоне. Вокруг сильно пахло рыбой и солью, а ещё гнилым деревом и старым элем. Я постарался уйти подальше от человеческого жилья — в начале мне нужно было осмотреться. И ещё подождать, пока «Настурция» не отплывёт.

Я взобрался на холм, откуда открывался вид на деревню. На улице людей было немного. Капитан стоял рядом с трактиром (издалека было плохо видно, но его окладистую бороду я узнал) и о чем-то разговаривал с местным жителем.

Я вздохнул, забрался на дерево и устроился поспать. Когда я проснулся, на месте моего корабля стояло уже совсем другое судно. Что ж, это к лучшему. Пришло время выходить на охоту. Людей совсем нигде не было видно, и я рещил, что это хороший знак. Значит, они все легли спать. Ночь, пусть даже такая условная, как в Подземье, где всегда темно, - это время кошек.  
Я пошел искать рыбу. Нашел чей-то сарай, где она вялилась. Пробраться туда было не сложно — в стене была трещина, куда пролезло бы два упитанных кота, не то, что я. Наконец-то у меня была еда, да ещё вдоволь! Конечно, меня тянуло в Лондон, но уже гораздо меньше. Почти всякое место, где кошке не угрожает опасность и есть еда, может считаться домом.  
Странное дело, других кошек в округе не было. Оставалось надеяться, что кошки тут не считаются особенным деликатесным блюдом.

Довольно долго я прожил именно так — отсыпаясь на дереве и воруя рыбу. Но однажды я пришел за едой слишком рано. Я почувствовал себя в безопасности и оплошал. Я думал, что смогу стащить рыбу за спиной у пахнущего солью и морем неповоротливого мужчины, который копался в сарае, но тот почти моментально обернулся, как будто только меня и ждал. «Вот оно что, - зло рассмеялся он, - воришка попался!». Его грубые руки довольно болезненно стиснули мне рёбра. Я мог разве что жалобно мяукнуть, но я сдержался. У тех, кто так бесцеремонно хватает кошек, вряд ли можно найти хоть каплю сострадания.   
Рыбак потащил меня наружу. «Вот что за тварь ворует у меня рыбу!». Я поджал хвост. Морякам в доках никогда не было жалко нам с Фелицией пары-другой рыбёшек. Что за крохоборство, как будто я так уж много ем!  
Вокруг сгрудилась толпа. Одна пожилая женщина вышла вперёд.   
\- Как кстати ты его поймал, Фред. Пусть малая, но эта жертва может быть принесена. - Она довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Не много ли возни из-за какого-то кота?  
\- Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь. На прошлой неделе кто-то не смог поймать чужака, - тут она презрительно обвела взглядом толпу, - так что теперь нам просто важно выполнить ритуал. Хоть с какой-то жертвой. Кот ничуть не хуже барана. И дешевле.  
\- Как скажешь, Марта, как скажешь, - и меня передали в руки этой женщины. Я понял, что затевается что-то нехорошее. Оставалось только улучить момент и бежать. Снова бежать со всех лап.

Процессия с факелами двинулась на противоположенную сторону острова, к скалистому обрыву. Я безвольно висел в руках Марты. Но стоило ей ослабить хватку, как я укусил её за палец и вцепился когтями в запятье. Когда она от неожиданности затрясла рукой, я всеми лапами оттолкнулся от её лица, которое оказалось совсем близко, прыгнул кому-то на голову, а оттуда соскользнул на землю одним ловким движением. Марта возмущенно закричала, меня бросились ловить. Я бежал даже быстрее, чем когда спасался из пиратского плена. По сырой земле бежать было удобно и легко. Постепенно преследователи стали отставать, а я вылетел к причалу. Оставаться тут было нельзя. Я собирался снова спрятаться на корабле.

Судно называлось «Глория» и было куда больше «Настурции». Значит, и затеряться там будет легче. Я оглянулся, пытаясь понять, преследуют ли меня ещё, и тут услышал высокий и мягкий женский голос.   
\- Милая киса, - произнесла женщина в капитанском кителе.  
Я тряхнул головой. Это не могло относится ко мне — слишком уж много у меня было шрамов. Но других кошек рядом я не видел и не чувствовал.  
\- Милая киса, - повторила она. - Это ты от местных убегаешь, да? И хочешь спрятаться у меня на корабле? - Тут она присела, и её голова оказалась почти на уровне с моей. - Знаешь что, у меня есть идея получше. Я заберу тебя с собой вполне официально, и назначу корабельным котом. Будешь отгонять нелегальных крыс. Положу тебе довольствие и всё остальное. А ты мне расскажешь свою историю. По рукам?

Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. В последнее время никто из людей не был добр ко мне.  
Но у меня почти не было выбора.  
И я сделал шаг вперёд.

Эпилог.

На «Глории» я довольно быстро прижился. Команда обращалась со мной уважительно, а мой опыт драк в порту и на арене помог мне надёжно охранять трюмы корабля от любых нелегальных пассажиров. С нанятыми же рабочими крысами я старался особенно не встречаться, чтобы они не нервничали. На таком большом корабле мне это без труда удавалось. Капитан упорно называла меня «милой кисой», и я даже привык отзываться. Кормят меня хорошо, и я успел повидать множество островов, побывал даже на севере, в обители дьяволов, и в Иреме, городе колонн.

После каждого плавания мы заходим в Лондон, и я заглядываю к Фелиции поболтать о том, о сём. Иногда я привожу ей какие-нибудь смешные вещи из своих путешествий — желудь с дерева в Порту Адама, которое вырастает и увядает за один день. Обломок коралла из Сесиля. Зуб чудища, которое мы подстрелили по дороге домой. Я развлекаю её и наших котят этими историями, а потом снова возвращался на борт своего корабля.  
Так я стал морским котом.  
А моё плавание стало бесконечным.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ 2016


End file.
